


The Melanchony of a Certain Informant

by RinSatou



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Boredom, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, i (maybe) promise, idk - Freeform, idk even lol, made from boredom, really - Freeform, shizaya...soon, soooon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSatou/pseuds/RinSatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new informant in town is bored. Izaya doesn't have anything to do at all, until his friend asked him for a favor. He was never bored again. Raira High School Setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Melanchony of a Certain Informant

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo,  
> so.... I'm new at this Ao3 site and I figured that I'd post this first as a "hello" to you all.  
> Hello.  
> You can find the link of my fanfiction.net account the the end notes~  
> Hope you'll enjoy this :)  
> I'm hoping to write a sequel but..okay whatevs. Soon tho. SOON.

Boooooring... Boooooring... Booooooooooring!

'Why is it so boring?' thought the raven-haired student. He swirled around his chair clockwise, trying to think of anything to get rid of this boredom. He turned on his laptop and clicked the browser to browse through the news website. He clicked on a random page and read the article, sinking in new information, which he already read multiple times to get rid of his boredom too earlier. 

'Ugh, it's like I'm reading a predictable fairy tale again and again...' it irritated him to no end as he skimmed at the news articles, checking if there were some un-caught information. There were none, and he inwardly sighed.

"Boooooring..." He stood up and walked to his mini library where various encyclopedias, dictionaries, magazines and other information gathering materials stood. He searched for a book that will catch his interest or have a feeling that he haven't read before, but there were none also. He read all of them already, he memorized each and every text with that abnormal memory space he has in his brain.

He just picked up a random but recent newspaper and opened a random page. 'WORLD NEWS' stood out with big proud letters at the top, overpowering the small texts of the stories by the journalists. He skimmed it all again, searching for something that may catch his attention, but the articles here are the same exact articles in the internet. Except that they told it their own ways. Same old stuff.. Murders, robberies, rape-incidents, and other business related stuff.

"Boooooring..." He threw the newspaper away from him in disinterest. He sat down again, sulking deeply because he has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do this weekend.

Yes, this is Izaya Orihara, suffering a syndrome called 'Boredom'.

Izaya stood up once again, and rummaged inside his school bag, hoping to find something to work on, a homework, a project, whatever to keep him busy with. But he had already finished these schoolwork in school when he had nothing to do there too. And since he has a sharp mind and his intelligence is way beyond the limits, he simply finished them in less than ten minutes. 

They were honestly easy to him, just some equations and graphs. He once even wondered why his other classmates are having a hard time with these problems, he could just have a smug grin every time they groan in defeat at the equations.

Getting back to his present thoughts... He is still bored. He then sighed in annoyance and dragged himself to his bed. The bed creaked in response when he fell down on the comfy comforter. His red crimson eyes staring at the blue skies and those clouds that looks like cotton candy in his eyes.

His eyelids felt heavy despite not actually wanting to sleep, until a loud electric guitar solo exploded in his night table. His eyes widened slightly and he glared at the vibrating and roaring device in the surface, all the while taking it and looking at the screen for the intruder's name. He pressed the green phone button.

"What do you want Shinra?" Annoyance present in his voice.

"Whoa, you don't sound so good. Are you okay? Don't tell me you just woke up? It's barely night time!" Shinra chuckled on the other line.

"I appreciate the concern, but it wasn't needed. And I was about to sleep." Izaya was truly annoyed now. He isn't really a guy who doesn't mind being woken up forcefully. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk about something, but not in line. Lets meet somewhere outside. Near the park."

"I'm not interested, k bye." He shrugged him off.

"No no waaaait! I just wanted to introduce you to someone extraordinary!"

"Oh? Who? Entertain me~" he smirked.

"Ugh, can't we just talk about this outside. I promise I won't disappoint you."

Izaya just can't help but go along with Shinra. He wants to satisfy his curiosity much further.

* * *

"Hey Izaya! Glad you agreed to come with me!" Shinra came running to him wearing a simple dark blue sweater and pants, additionally the huge grin on his face.

"Well, I had nothing to do~" Izaya was a bit glad since he actually wanted to have a bit of fresh air. He didn't go out for awhile and was stuck in the house, doing nothing. "So? What's your business with me, Shinra?"

Shinra fidgeted and looked like he was ashamed. "Well. I'm not really going to introduce you to anyone, but I wanted to meet or at least bump into someone interesting..."

"May I ask who?"

"You may know who he is. Shizuo Heiwajima."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Oh? The well-known fortissimo of Ikebukuro? Strongest man of Ikebukuro? The monster-like brute?"

"Those were the rumors I heard, but its so intriguing... I want to see him with my own eyes." Shinra put his hands in his pockets and looked at the sky.

The raven chuckled and shook his head, "I heard of him once but then I pictured a guy with big muscles and showing off his girlfriend or something. He was never really interesting to me." Izaya imitated his words and stretched his imaginary muscles.

Shinra stayed quiet and Izaya stopped his antics. They walked around with an awkward silence for a long time, until they heard a crash. Their heads cocked at the sound and then Shinra nudged Izaya to follow the sound. They both ran at where the crash came from.

It was as if in slow motion, a vending machine flew in the sky with a guy with a yellow bandana behind it. It crashed in the ground with a hard impact and the yellow bandana guy went unconscious. There was a moving figure and they squinted to see better as they ran closer, until they see the whole incident.

Guys with yellow bandanas, probably a gang, were on the cement floor, whether unconscious or dead. Then another guy with a Raira uniform stood up from the heap and wiped the blood out of his mouth.

It was a blonde haired guy, his face is contorted in anger. He seemed to glare at everything. The blonde spat and punched the vending machine, leaving a huge vent and walked away, in the opposite direction and not yet noticing them. 

Shinra shivered at the sight of violence. Its nearly impossible to take out these number of people with weapons, most likely throwing a vending machine in the air as if its a basketball. "Izaya... Do you think...that he's... the one?"

Shinra glanced at Izaya and was slightly surprised at the raven's expression. Izaya's eyes are wide and a big grin is plastered in his face. There was a sparkle in his eye and a small pink dusted in his right cheek. His look is like a child opening presents in his birthday. 

"Shizuo Heiwajima..." Izaya said in huge wonder. He stared at the brute's back and gasped lightly. "I like him! Interesting!"

Shinra sighed. He made a wrong decision in making Izaya meet Shizuo. Looks like they will be going out for a while to inspect this blonde for a while.

* * *

 

For the fifth time, they went out to find the blonde again. But this time, Izaya decided to actually face Shizuo and talk to him. 

They walked by the roads and went on some alleys. Shinra's hands are in his pockets, walking normally and Izaya is skipping excitedly. They both looked around for a sign of Shizuo everywhere. A trashcan came sliding to them, Shinra evaded to the left and Izaya twirled to the right. 

They look at the direction where the trashcan came from and saw Shizuo grabbing a punk-looking guy in his collar and lifting him. The blonde then shouted something at him and threw him at the wall, falling unconscious. The blonde then cocked his head to look at them, then sneered. Both Izaya and Shinra were speechless as they saw the blonde coming for them.

"What's the deal with both of you? Are you guys fucking stalkers or something? Its creepy."

Shinra flinched but Izaya stayed still and there is a smirk in his face. "Nope, we don't, but who wouldn't fuck stalkers? Some of them can be sexy~" Izaya purred. Shinra froze, they are so dead. He just chose to stay quiet and watch.

First, Izaya is standing there, smirking and taunting the blonde monster. Second, he was lifted from the ground and his red T-shirt is being stretched from beyond limits as he was grabbed by his collar and being shook around.

"You. Stay. Away. From. Me. You piss me off already so fuck off!" Shizuo shook him around and Izaya smiled sweetly, before taking out a switch knife from his pants pocket and swiped it at Shizuo, leaving a small scratch. Shizuo let go of Izaya with a growl and then lunged forward, the raven is not there. He looked at his sides quickly, not there also. 

A step can be heard behind Shizuo so he snapped himself backwards, all he saw was a quick line of a sharp knife and red. He stumbled down, and slowly touched his chest, its wet, its red... Its blood.

Izaya chuckled and twirled his knife around, then settled on staring down at Shizuo. He smirked once again and raised his knife smoothly.

"Oh don't be so serious Shizu-chan~ Ufufufu, Its all games starting today~ Don't you want to play with me?~" Izaya fake pouted and laughed hard. Shizuo gritted his teeth and lunged at Izaya again, packing a punch. Izaya already predicted this so he evaded to the side. They both keep running in circles around the large cement floor with Shinra behind the scenes. 

Shinra sighed and rubbed his temples, he eyed both the infamous people in Ikebukuro. The Informant of Ikebukuro and the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. It's going to be such a great future for him, sarcastically. Involving vending machines and switchblades. 

This blonde brute is interesting. He can be the raven's medication of boredom, or a new piece in his shogi-chess-checker board to give new life to the game. Oh this is so fun fun fun~ 

Izaya smoothly evaded a punch again and swiped his knife, making a small cut at the blonde's cheek. The raven skipped about, grinned happily, and waved his pointer finger. 

"See? Isn't this fun?~"

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa. thats it! Here's my fanfiction account~
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4390967/RinSatou
> 
> Don't worry though! I'll post a lot here! I'd probably update here first than on ff ^w^
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
